


In A Galaxy Far Far Aw.... Wait wrong genre...

by diabolicArbitor



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A training montage, MoD!Harry, Some references to other fandoms, Two Harry Potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: A much older version of Harry goes back to train his younger self, and perhaps piss off a troublemaking old goat while he's at it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Multi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Trigon's Unstoppable rampage....(OR Damn the paperwork, Full Speed Ahead!)

As Trigon moved towards Jump City, Superman, Wonder Woman and the Flash all tried their best to slow him down. Meanwhile, the Titans fought the children of Trigon in their home dimension. Robin, fighting a re-animated Slade, and Raven trying to activate the crystal that could imprison her father once again.

  


  
Slade chuckles and mid-combat throws an explosive shuriken at the crystal, whispering, "not this time little girl." Robin dives towards Raven knocking her to the side, as the shuriken hit the crystal and shattered it. Raven's anger gets the better of her and her powers erupt, pushing Slade over the edge of the platform, into the pit of lava below.  
She picks up the largest piece of the crystal and shakes her head. Glancing at Robin she softly says, " Its not big enough Robin. I can't contain his full power in this small shard." Robin rests a hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes. "Raven, just seal off what you can. I, I mean, it might still give us a fighting chance!" 

  


  
She nods slowly and begins to chant in latin, her eyes glowing a soft white as a small portion of her fathers might gets absorbed into the crystal shard. Sweat forms on her face as she focuses to lock the power in and places the gem on her forehead, so that she can keep it with her always. Standing slowly, almost stumbling, she shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "Then we had better get back to Earth. The others might slow him down, but it will take all of us to drive him back." 

  


  
They collect the others that came with them, Cyborg and Starfire both look exausted, Beast Boy limping slightly, and the Blue Beetle holding his right arm to his chest, the wrist bent in a way that no wrist should bend. Raven opens the portal between realms and they walk through.

  


**WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK, WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK, WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK ON ROCK AND ROLL**

**  
**

Jump City, August 17, 2001  
They step through to see Trigon has already made it into the city. He's blasting buildings with beams of energy from his eyes and stepping on cars as he swats the fighting heroes away like flies. Beast Boy clears his throat, "Hey guys, if...if we don't survive this, I just want you to know I was really honored to fight beside you." The others look at him and nod, Cyborg nodding. "I feel the same Mean Green, you five were the first to look at me and not freak out over my appearance." Robin glances down for a moment and pulls a couple of wingdings from his belt. "Lets go, Titans..."

  


  
They charge towards the fight, ready to battle to the death if necessary, but before they get close enough to engage, they feel the temperature drop dramatically. Standing in the middle of the street is a man with wild, salt and pepper hair, wearing a clean cut black business suit. He looks at a clipboard in his arms, looks at Trigon and clears his throat loudly. "AHEM... Trigon the Terrible? Of Universal sector 2717-619?" Trigon looks at the man sneering, at least until he gets a good look at him. Then something Raven has never seen happens. Trigon looks frightened. 

  


  
"Yes, I'm Trigon, are you who I think you are?" The man in the business suit pushes his glasses up with one finger and smirks. "I happen to be Alfred Void, and you are in violation of paragraph 7, sub-section 34 of your contract with me. Any more aggressive actions on this variation of Earth and you will be found in default. As per paragraph 27, sub-section 2, clause 14 of your contract for great power, if you default you will be summarily destroyed."

  


  
Trigon's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "There is no way that I am in violation of any of the contract." The man in the suit pulls out a copy of the contract, and tosses it towards Trigon. It expands to a size he can read and he looks for the parts that he is 'supposedly' in violation on. Trigon snarls, "How the hell was I supposed to know that there was a mortal named," he squints at the line again, "Harry Potter in this variation? I don't know the name of every mortal in the damn realm!"

  


  
Mr. Void shakes his head slightly. "As stated in the contract, before you invade a planet in this universal sector, you are to send, in triplicate, a request for any beings that are on the Do NOT Disturb list in accordance to your contract. However, as you did not follow that simple perrogative, and made me have to load my saved game in Doom 3, I'm going to give you two options. Option One:Carry your big red ass back to your own dimension for the next thousand years, or Option Two: I Beat you like a misbehaving step-child, strip you of your power, and lock you in a room watching the Teletubbies for the next TEN thousand years. Your choice."

  
Trigon sneers, swinging his closed fist towards the man in the suit. The man shakes his head and says softly, "Option Two it is." Suddenly the man disappears and reappears running up Trigon's arm, as he runs a long black piece of wood forms from his hands, gaining a wicked looking hooked blade at the end. Trigon tries shaking his arm to get the man off but the man keeps running, as he gets to the shoulder, the man swings his scythe cutting a strand of power from Trigon, who rapidly shrinks to the size of a normal human. The man spins in a full circle, banging the butt of the scythe against Trigon's head, knocking him out. 

  
The heroes look at the man wearily. If this man could beat a demon they couldn't even slow down, what can they do against him. Mr. Void bends and grabs Trigon's wrist. He salutes the heroes and nods slightly, "Don't worry, Heroes. This asshole won't be bothering this universal sector again. So 'til later, Caio." As he finishes the sentance, he's just gone. No popping sound, no fading, just gone.

  
The Titans all look at each other, shrug and head to a nearby Pizza Hut for dinner. Fighting Demonspawn is hard work.

  


  



	2. Mr. Void's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day...(OR I HAVEN'T SAVED IN HOW MANY FUCKING HOURS!?!?

Mr. Alfred Void, the most feared immortal in existence was sitting in front of his computer. every other light was off, his headphones were on and he was in the zone. He had decided to play his favorite first person shooter from his original universe, Doom 3, BFG Edition, for a while today, and wanted to have fun. He had been playing for 8 hours when his assistant (read as: SLAVE) Didi, tapped his shoulder, making him jump. " I told you I wasn't to be disturbed unless it was a contract violation, life or death, or you found that Harry Potter had been reborn into your new universe Didi." He looked back at the screen and saw his character had been blasted into an instant death pit by a Cacodaemon, and let out an infuriated yell.

Didi, straightened out her black tank-top and smiled slightly. "It just so happens that this situation is two out of the three reasons boss. Harry Potter has been reborn in Universe 3612-314, and Trigon the Terrible is violating his contract with our department by attacking that version of Earth." Mr. Void shakes his head as he goes to reload and sees that he hasn't saved in over six hours. His eyes widen as he starts to tremble in anger. "Fine...bring me my damn jacket. I'm going to kick that demon's ass. he just cost me six hours of fucking gameplay on nightmare mode." Didi shakes her head as she goes to get his jacket. 'To think Death of the Endless, reduced to a glorified damn secretary.'

**WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK, WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK, WE BUILT THIS LINE BREAK ON ROCK AND ROLL**

Two and a half hours later, the void between dimensions

"Well, that's that taken care of." Mr. Void brushes the little bit of dust off his jacket as he takes it off. Didi seems to be waiting for him to come back, holding a large stack of paperwork. He eyeballs it suspiciously. "Mr Void, I've got a deal for you. You promised Me that the next time little Harry was reborn, you would train him up so that we wouldn't have to deal with stacks and stacks of paperwork because of the 'meddling goat-fucker' Dumbledore." She drops the stack of papers on his desk and smiles sweetly. "So are you going to keep your promise, or are you going to fill out all of the paperwork yourself, because I have a LOT of vacation time coming up, and I'll activate all of it if you don't keep your end." Mr. Void lifts one eyebrow and looks at the little stack she dropped on his desk. "That doesn't look too bad...." She points through a door where multiple printers are churning out stack after stack and underlings are running and stacking them together at a rapid pace, to be loaded onto carts. "This is just from Trigon's little temper-tantrum, boss. Remember, Thomas kills a LOT of people earlier than they are supposed to die with his little blood war." 

  


  
Mr. Void takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I get it, I'll set-up training for the munchkin. I'll need a full background set up for me. Make me the owner of a facility on Arizona," Out of the corner of his eye he spies the box to his first copy of Half-Life, "Name the Company 'Black Mesa', and set it up to be a bridge between Magicals and Mundane, set it up to have full schooling in a specialized time dilation field, and set me an appointment to meet with Vernon Dursley at Grunnings to buy a few industrial drills for 'research purposes'." He pinches his nose again, "Also get me the best spellcasters from the previous iteration of the universe, best at hand-to-hand and melee combat as well. I want this kid to be the embodiment of power. I'll be in the armory looking for a better 'power he knows not' than fucking 'love'..." Didi snaps to attention, and smiles as she says, "Right away, Boss!"

  


  
As he walks through the 'Armory' he reads the labels on a number of glowing balls. "Breaking the Fourth Wall? When the hell did I get that one?" Shaking his head he continues, until his eyes rest on a power that he had developed after playing an MMORPG, though the rules were a little looser and a lot more fun. "The Gamer...that will do for the first upgrade. But I don't feel that it's going to be enough..." He picks up the glowing ball, putting it in a container on his hip. As he stops at the next one, he smiles wickedly. "Accelerated Healing Factor... I remember when I was Harry Potter, I wish I would have had this then." He adds it to the container and glances around a little more. Stopping in front of two more orbs, Enhanced Mana Regeneration, and Eidetic Memory, he quickly adds them in. 

  


  
As he goes towards his office, he notices Didi shuffling her feet nervously. "What is it now, Didi?" She chuckles slightly. "Eh boss... how do you feel about time travel again?" Mr. Void looks at her with a blank expression. "Why does it matter, Didi? What did you do?" She looks at her feet and whispers, "I forgot to tell you... he was born 15 years ago..."   
**"WHAT!?!?"**  



	3. Doin' The Time Warp Again! (OR Jumping into a past body always hurts like a bitch...)

Mr. Void stepped into the Pneumonic Discordia Harmonization machine frowning. "This needs to be the last time this happens, Didi. Altering the timeline this much can crack a universe too early." She nods, turning on the machine, and music starts to play. Mr. Void shakes his head and starts to do the damn dance.

  
_**A jump to the left.....** _

  
_**And a step to the right!** _

  
_**Puts his hands on his hips....** _

  
_**And brings his knees in tight!** _

As he starts to do the pelvic thrusts he's propelled into his past body, in the middle of a conversation with Didi, about possibly changing the Pneumonic Discordia Harmonization machine so that it doesn't require a dance and he stops mid-sentence. Didi blinks slowly as she can see the future mind settle into the current body. "Boss? You alright?" He shakes his head. We REALLY need to get rid of the damn song and dance number required with that PDH machine." Didi snickers softly until he starts barking out orders for her to complete. She jumps to, just as he realizes he doesn't need to go to the armory, as he brought the orbs back with him and he prepares to go to Godric's Hollow to modify the unborn Potter boy so he won't experience the pain of the modifications.

Godric's Hollow, July 27th, 199 2:30pm (1430 Hours)  
James was rubbing his beautiful wife's feet while she was resting. She had drifted off to sleep a few minutes before, but James knew that by continuing the foot rub by hand, she'd be able to move around a little more easily when she woke up. He pulled a light blanket off the back of the sofa and layed it over her, tucking her in as he felt an unusual chill in the air. He started to turn around as he hears a voice whisper, 'Don't be alarmed James Potter, I mean you and your wife no harm. My name is Void. As a wizard I'm sure you've heard stories about me." James' head snaps toward the intruder, his wand flicking to his hand, until he sees the man. A black, smokey shape floating in the room, with glowing green eyes. "James had never believed in the tales of this man, a being that all gods feared. Even Death was supposed to bow before him. That was bull, at least that was what James thought before...

  
"What... What do you want Void? I know that the Dark Lord is after us, but my wife and I are not stupid enough to take a deal from you. I know all the old stories." Void smiles, a slash of white showing in the smoke below the eyes. "I'm not here to make a deal of any kind James Potter... I" The smoke figure shakes his head. "I lost a bet with a minor divine being over one of your pranks." James snorts, trying not to laugh. Void continues speaking in his low soft way, "To pay my side of the debt I must bless your child. I swear upon all that I hold dear, that there will be no twisted blessing, just power that he will need in his life, and later in life, training in using that said power." James nods slightly, as one eyebrow raises. "Is this a part of the prophecy that Dumbledore told us about?" 

  
Void shakes his head chuckling. "The prophecy that Dumbledore is betting on is fraudulent. A fake. Bogus. Not worth the Cooking Sherry it took for Trelawney to come up with it, but it has the potential to become self-fulfilling." He glances at Lily. "I really need to get done with this blessing. I have a lot of paperwork because of that Riddle git." James nods and moves hesitantly. "Who are you talking about?" Void places the orbs into the child's soul slowly, then weaves them in with deft fingers. As he finishes he looks at James. "Ask Dumbledore about Tom Riddle. The man you know as the dark lord... It is, after all, his fault that a once brilliant student became the deprived psychopath that you are dealing with today."

  
Void walks by the door, looking at James once again. "I'm sorry about what Fate has in store for you and your wife, but her runic idea will work. Remember, James Potter, Dumbledore tried twice so far to craft a weapon from an abused child. The first was Riddle, the second was Snape. Make up with the Dursleys, show them the good side of magic, but don't change your wills. That way, they will be there to take care of your son if something happens to you. Dumbledore will expect them to be abusive towards him, but if you fix things with them now, your son will always have protection."  
James nods as Void slips back into the void.


End file.
